Chance's Flight
by Flash Unique
Summary: Le monde se déséquilibre, les esprits manquent et les anciens sont chargés de rechercher de nouvelles légendes... Doflamingo est alors choisi pour devenir l'une d'elles. Le croquemitaine vient à sa rencontre et ne lui donne pas le choix : il doit tout abandonner et devenir un immortel pour rétablir la stabilité de l'univers. Mais à quel prix ?...
1. L'oiseau qui plane haut dans le ciel

**Cette fic est un crossover croisant One Piece et le film d'animation Les 5 Légendes. Je ne l'ai pas posté dans la section prévu à cet effet car ce fandom est bien plus actif ! ^^**

**Note : Si vous ne connaissez pas les 5 légendes, aucun soucis ! Tout est expliqué ! ;3**

**Bref... (hum hum) Prologue pour introduire mon cher piaf rose et après nous passerons à l'histoire proprement dite ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Il y avait un océan indomptable, le Nouveau-Monde, et puis il y avait cette île ensoleillée, DressRosa.

Il y avait l'immense villa grouillante de vie et de bonne humeur et puis il y avait le maître des lieux.

Cet homme si grand aux cheveux blonds, aux lunettes de soleil, au sourire et au ricanement particuliers, aux vêtements colorés et au manteau de plumes célèbre, à la peau bronzée et au caractère imprévisible.

Il mordait la vie à pleine dents, organisant des fêtes sans fins comme des réunions au sommet, participait à des guerres comme à des parties de cartes, faisait plier les réticences d'une jeune fille comme un adversaire au combat.

On pouvait le craindre ou l'admirer, le détester ou l'apprécier, mais certainement pas l'ignorer ou rester indifférent en sa présence.

Il était de ces personnes capables de tout – du mieux comme du pire –, et que, soit, l'on aimait profondément ou, soit, l'on haïssait sans limites.

Il vivait sans aucun remords, que ce soit envers la femme qui l'avait abandonné, l'homme qu'il avait tué, le plan qu'il avait raté ou la bataille qu'il avait livré.

Le terme « regret » ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

Il semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de sourire et, lorsque son rictus se renversait, on s'attendait toujours à une catastrophe…

Quand il parlait, on l'écoutait immédiatement car sa manière de traiter les mots et les phrases était quasi hypnotique.

Il était sadique avec ceux qui le détestaient, cruel avec ceux qui le menaçaient, solidaire avec ses compagnons, manipulateur avec ses ennemis, charmeur avec les belles, triste avec la fin des choses, rieur en toute circonstance.

Sa personnalité était insaisissable. Il pouvait se montrer totalement épuisé puis énergique un matin, joueur puis irritable dans l'après-midi, déprimé puis fêtard le soir.

Ce comportement de girouette lui donnait le défaut d'être volubile et immature mais, pourtant, l'amenait toujours à être heureux.

Il était artiste. Artiste dans ses mouvements. Artiste dans sa manière d'être, d'agir. Artiste dans ses larges mains aux doigts effilés qui étaient tour à tour, tâchées de sang, inondées de larmes, serrées solennellement, saisies amicalement ou caressées amoureusement.

On l'entendait souvent dire des choses radicalement différentes dans une même conversation car ce qu'il pensait, il le disait sans hésitation.

Il décrivait, ressentait, voyait, vivait d'une façon qui échappait à n'importe qui.

Il aimait les bonnes choses comme il acceptait les mauvaises. Il chérissait les petites habitudes quotidiennes et insignifiantes comme les grands événements rares et souvent importants. Il adorait les fêtes bien arrosées, l'odeur de l'hémoglobine fraiche, les cocktails fruités, les affrontements interminables, la couleur rose – « La couleur des passionnés ! », disait-il –, la vue d'un bon désordre, les jolies filles, massacrer salement et dessiner des arabesques sorties de son imaginaire.

Adolescent, il avait pris la mer – cette mer qui le fascinait tellement – dès qu'il se fut adapter au fruit du démon qui lui avait offert un pouvoir immense mais l'avait privé de sa capacité de nager.

C'était un pirate, un corsaire, un homme d'affaire, un vicieux, un fou, un camarade, une menace, un allié, un ennemi, un amant, un confident, un ami, un stratège, un excentrique,…

…Quelqu'un qui aimait la vie.

Il avait pour nom Don Quichotte Doflamingo mais était tantôt appelé « Joker », « Doffy », « jeune maître », « mister » ou simplement « Dofla ».

Et, un jour, les ombres pénétrèrent son sommeil…

« Le roi viendras te chercher… Car tu seras le prochain immortel… » dirent-elles.

* * *

**... J'ai l'impression d'avoir écris une sorte de déclaration d'amour à Doflamingo XD **

**Review ? N'hésitez pas à me balancer toutes vos pensées (bonnes ou mauvaises), ça me ferai très plaisir ! ;3**


	2. L'ombre qui rôde

Il avait fait la fête toute la nuit et avait dû se coucher au lever du jour.

Il s'était affalé sur son lit, tout habillé, en n'enlevant rien d'autre que ses chaussures.

Ce fut un murmure qui le réveilla.

D'abord, ce n'était qu'un chuchotis inaudible mais cela grandit encore et encore, jusqu'à devenir une rumeur assourdissante qui le tira violemment de sa torpeur.

En un bond, il s'accroupit et scruta la pénombre que créaient les rideaux carmin de sa chambre, tirés pour masquer la lumière naissante du soleil.

Pourtant, il n'y avait rien.

Rien d'autre que l'obscurité.

Et le brouhaha qui allait crescendo.

Doflamingo replaça correctement ses lunettes qui avaient glissées de son nez puis se prépara à une attaque potentielle, se repliant sur lui-même afin de bondir sur l'agresseur invisible.

Mais les ombres continuaient de parler et il se dit que cela allait finir par alerter tout DressRosa !

Soudain, un mouvement.

Les ténèbres ondulèrent pour s'écarter peu à peu, formant une ouverture sur le néant d'où surgit une silhouette qui se camoufla immédiatement dans son élément.

Le pirate plissa les yeux derrière ses verres teintés pour aussitôt les écarquiller brièvement.

Un chuintement, une exclamation étouffée puis le silence uniquement troublé par le chuchotement des ombres.

La flèche noire s'était fichée dans le mur et si sa cible n'avait pas eu un très bon réflexe, elle se serait sans doute plantée en plein dans le front…

Le blond siffla de soulagement puis reporta rapidement son attention sur l'obscurité dont jaillirent plusieurs traits mortels.

Il sauta sur le côté, roula sur deux mètres avant de se projeter à l'endroit d'où la dernière flèche était partie.

Sa main trouva le cou du tireur et l'autre s'arqua pour immobiliser celui-ci dans une emprise que lui seul, grâce à son fruit du démon, pouvait contrôler. Les deux combattants retombèrent ensemble, le chasseur en-dessous de la proie qui menaçait de le tuer au moindre mouvement.

Les doigts se resserrèrent sur la jugulaire qui était glacée.

Il s'agissait d'un homme, lui aussi grand de taille. Le visage émacié, les prunelles surnaturelles d'or mêlé d'argent, les cheveux courts hérissés en pics de jais et la peau d'un gris de cadavre, il portait une toge noire qui trainait jusqu'au sol. Sa bouche entrouverte dans un souffle de surprise discret laissait voir une rangée de dents acérées.

"Qui es-tu ?!" interrogea le corsaire, profondément intrigué.

Le brun eut un ricanement sinistre qui se répandit en écho dans la pièce et disparut littéralement dans la pénombre.

Celui qu'il avait attaqué se releva prudemment, laissant ses bras retomber le long de ses flancs.

« Quelle rapidité… ! J'avoue être surpris… »

On aurait dit que la voix venait des murs même. Elle se fondait dans la rumeur des ténèbres et la couvrait à la fois.

"Merci du compliment. Mais à qui ai-je l'honneur ?"

« Allons allons… Je sais que tu n'aime pas employer ce ton là… »

"Non. C'est vrai que la politesse c'est pas mon truc."

Un large rictus fleurit sur les lèvres de Doflamingo et il y passa sa langue.

"Sors donc de ta cachette si t'es un homme !"

« Hum… Vois-tu, je suis bien plus qu'un homme… »

"Je m'en fous ! Affronte-moi en face."

Encore ce rire voilé, d'outre-tombe.

« Tu as du cran ! Mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'avoir peur… »

"Moi ?! Peur ?!" répliqua le pirate dont le sourire s'était renversé.

« Oui… C'est l'unique chose que je détecte toujours… Les plus grandes craintes de chacun… »

Une respiration froide lui frôla la nuque.

Il le savait juste dans son dos.

"Et toi… Tu as peur de la mort… Mais rassure-toi…"

Le fil siffla dans l'air. L'homme l'évita en penchant simplement la tête.

"… Je ne te ferais pas de mal…"

"Qu'est'c'que ça peut bien me faire ?!"

Le blond pivota et sauta en arrière pour atterrir sur son bureau, des feuilles de papier volèrent et le bois du meuble grinça.

"Même dans tes rêves tu ne pourras jamais gagner contre moi !"

"Dans mes rêves non… Mais dans tes cauchemars si… Sinon pourquoi fuirais-tu ?"

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, les deux protagonistes se figèrent et Vergo entra.

Il vit son capitaine juché sur son bureau et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

"Bon… Je ne vais pas te demander ce que tu fais là-dessus mais plutôt ce que tu fais dans le noir…"

"Je…" balbutia son supérieur. "C'est… Il…"

"Oh et puis je préfère ne pas savoir… Sors un peu d'ici, non ?"

Le corsaire regarda son second puis le brun qui avait tenté de le tuer.

"Qu'est ce que tu regarde comme ça ?" demanda son ami, perplexe.

"Tu… Ne le vois pas ?!"

Il regarda l'obscurité à son tour et haussa les épaules.

"J'peux pas t'aider sur des choses que t'es le seul à voir… Ça te dirait pas de prendre l'air ?"

Doflamingo s'apprêtait à protester quand il croisa les pupilles de l'étrange inconnu qui avait pénétré dans sa chambre.

"Oui… Dis à Lura que je reviens vite !"

"Ok. Pas trop de conneries hein ?"

Lorsque le battant se referma et qu'il fut sur que son membre d'équipage était bien parti, le pirate descendit de son perchoir, alla écarter les rideaux et prit appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit.

Sans se retourner, il s'adressa à celui dont il jugeait la présence indésirable :

"Suis-moi."

Et sans attendre de réponse, il s'élança dans le vide.

Ses pieds nus touchèrent le fil invisible et le poussèrent vers le suivant. Il s'aidait parfois de ses mains mais donnait quand même l'impression, avec son large manteau de plume, d'être un gigantesque oiseau au vol irrégulier.

Un bref coup d'œil en arrière lui indique que « l'autre » le suivait, monté sur un cheval noir aux yeux entièrement jaunes et à l'allure agressive qui galopait sur l'air.

"Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas vu ?" questionna le blond.

Silence.

"Personne ne peut te voir à part moi, hein ?"

Silence.

"Pourquoi tu me réponds pas ?"

Grognement.

"Qui es-tu ?"

"Tais-toi et peut être que je te répondrai !"

Le shichibukai sourit de toutes ses dents, ravit de l'énervement du brun.

Ce dernier fit accélérer sa monture pour se retrouver à hauteur de vol de celui qui l'interrogeait.

"Il est tant que tu saches…"

"Pas trop tôt."

"… Que tu as été choisi…"

"Par qui ?"

"… Pour devenir…"

"J'ai pas mon mot à dire ?"

"Cesse donc de m'interrompre tu me fatigue !"

Le corsaire leva son index d'un air victorieux.

"Il ne fallait pas me réveiller…"

L'homme eut un geste agacé de la main puis continua :

"On a besoin de nouveaux immortels… Et tu as été choisi pour en devenir un ! Le monde manque d'équilibre et d'ordre…"

Il leva les yeux au ciel sur sa dernière phrase comme s'il trouvait cela absurde ou impossible.

Doflamingo, lui, n'avait retenu qu'un seul mot.

"Quand tu dis « immortels »…"

"Je dis « immortels », oui."

"Genre la vie éternelle ?!"

"« Genre », oui."

Il prit un moment de réflexion tandis que son vis-à-vis reprenait :

"Cela ne m'enchante pas mais c'est mon devoir… _Notre_ devoir à _nous_, les anciens, de guider les… _Élus_… Et tu es l'un d'eux."

Le pirate stoppa sa course, légèrement essoufflé, et s'assit sur l'un de ses filins pour écouter, les jambes pendantes.

"C'est l'Homme de la Lune qui décide…" lui dit l'inconnu, un éclat inquiétant luisant dans ses prunelles. "C'est lui qui t'as désigné… Tu vas devenir une _légende_, Doflamingo !"

"Et si je ne veux pas ?"

"Tu ne peux pas refuser… Il en va de l'équilibre des choses…"

Le blond était fermement résolu à refuser, ignorant les tenants et les aboutissants de ce contrat mystérieux.

Voyant cela, le cavalier s'adoucit.

"Réfléchis… Tu auras des pouvoirs immenses… Tu ne craindra plus ni la mort ni les blessures… Tu pourras modeler l'univers à ta guise…"

"Pourquoi personne ne te vois ?"

Son visage grisâtre s'assombrit, vexé qu'on est trouvé le point faible de ses arguments.

"Vois-tu… En acceptant le statut d'Esprit, tu acceptes aussi celui de légende : si personne ne croit en toi, tu t'affaiblis. Tu deviens invisible et si tes pouvoirs n'ont plus d'influence, tu disparais… C'est un risque à prendre…"

L'homme à lunettes évalua cette éventualité.

Perdre, sans doute à jamais, la vie qu'il menait ? Les personnes qu'il appréciait ? Les capacités qu'il avait si durement acquises ?

Hors de question.

Il allait exprimer son désaccord profond quand celui qui l'avait abordé de manière plutôt musclée posa sa main cadavérique sur son épaule.

"Je sais de quoi tu as peur…" lui confia-t-il, visiblement compatissant. "Moi, tu sais, on ne m'a même pas averti que je deviendrais ce que je suis… Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix non plus…"

Il s'éloigna quelque peu, toujours sur son destrier, et écarta les bras comme pour englober l'océan entier qui s'étalait sous leurs pieds.

"Je suis le croquemitaine ! J'apporte les cauchemars et la peur ! Et, même si mon rôle peut paraître ingrat, j'ai tout de même mon grain de sel à mettre dans ce maelström qu'est l'univers ! Ce n'est pas rien !"

De nouveau, il s'approcha du shichibukai désormais déstabilisé.

"Penses-y… Tu as peut être fait de grandes choses dans cette vie, mais tu peux en faire de plus grandes dans celle que l'on t'offre !"

Le concerné plongea son regard dans celui du « croquemitaine ».

"J'ai combien de temps ?"

"Peu…"

"Ça suffira !"

Et il se remit brusquement debout, faisant sursauter le brun.

"C'est quoi ton nom ?"

"J'en ai porté beaucoup… Mais…"

Une vague de nostalgie inexplicable parut l'envahir.

"… Appelle-moi Pitch. Pitch Black."

"Pitch…" répéta le corsaire. "Ok ! C'est pas demain la veille que je serai immortel mais je vais réfléchir à ta proposition !"

"Ce n'est pas une proposition ! C'est un…"

Mais il avait déjà filé.

Pitch soupira et leva la tête vers le pâle disque lunaire que l'on discernait encore dans l'aube.

"Pourquoi _lui_, mon vieil ami ?... Et pourquoi _moi_ ?..."

La lune resta silencieuse et discrète.

"Il acceptera. Comme les autres… Et il affrontera mon mensonge… Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu sais très bien que c'est ma manière de procéder…"

Il dirigea son cheval vers DressRosa, tournant le dos à l'astre.

"Tu dois avoir une idée en tête… Après tout, il m'intrigue aussi, ce Doflamingo… Peut être fera-t-il un grand Esprit…"

Et, sur ces mots, il partit.


End file.
